Dreams That Tell
by xXxSuushiixXx
Summary: Yumiko Matsumoto lived an ordinary life...until her dreams started again. One year ago her friend was murdered by a mysterious man, and that's when her dreams started..will she find the killer in time? Before he gets her..?


_It was a dark and inky night, there wasn't one star in the sky. The wind had picked up, and was blowing at her soft brown hair violently. Somewhere in the city a bell tolled, signaling to the people of Marshville that it has struck midnight. The girl picked up her pace and gathered up her jacket to block off the stinging cold air. Every once in awhile the girl looks behind to see if anybody or anything was following her. After checking twice, she felt as if an invisble presence is upon her. She continued to walk at a brisk pace, passing shadows that threaten to snatch her up if she walked any slower. Suddenly there were soft padded footsteps, it sounded like a cat or maybe a person that is wearing slippers, behind her. The girl broke into a run, but the footsteps continued to follow her. After running down the dark street, she collapsed onto the ground. Breathing heavily, she felt a draft and a hand grabbed her from behind. The girl turned sharply with big, fear-filled eyes. She never got the chance to see who or what it was that got a hold of her. All she caught was a glimpse of bright blinding light, and she screamed... _

Yumiko Matsumoto woke up with a start. Covered with cold sweat, she glanced at the digital clock on her dresser. 3:45 am. _Oh my god, i've barely slept..those dreams just keep on reoccuring..what do they mean?!_ She got off her bed and puts on her robe. Supressing a yawn, she quietly walks to the bathroom, not wanting to wake up her parents. Yumiko stares at the reflection looking back at her. _I haven't gotten a good night's sleep ever since the dreams started again_. She turns on the cold water and let it run into her cupped hands and splashed it on her face. The cold water was refreshing on her skin and instantly she felt better. Yumiko grabbed her towel and dried her face and walked slowly back to her room. She locks the door and plopped down on her fluffy bed. Staring at the ceiling, Yumiko began to wonder what her dream meant. "...everytime my dream would end when the girl screams..her face..is so blurry.." Yumiko quietly said to herself. She rubs her temples for there was a throbbing pain in her head. Turning to her side, she looks at a picture frame on her dresser next to her clock. Yumiko picks it up and stares at the picture within the frame. It was a photo of her and her friend, Cory, which they took in junior year of high school. Tears slowly fell from Yumiko's eyes, for this picture was the last one they took together. Nobody would have thought, especially not Yumiko, that death would take Cory away. It was around this time when Yumiko started having those dreams, and she had one three days before Cory's death. Yumiko puts the frame back on the counter and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. _The dreams, they're always telling me something..but I'm never in time to figure out the meaning of it! cuz I'm never able to see the victim's face!_ Burying her face in her pillow, Yumiko cries softly to put herself to sleep...

_Yumiko sees Cory in front of her. She knew her friend was in deep trouble, but she could not reach her at all. "Cory!! Can you hear me?!" Yumiko screamed as loud as her voice allowed. But Cory paid no attention to her as she kept on struggling to free herself from the grasp of a man cloaked in darkness. Yumiko desparately tried to go over to Cory and help her, but it seem there was something holding her down and not letting her move an inch. Hot tears poured from her face as she helplessly watch the man in darkness pull out a knife and slashed it across Cory's neck. "NOOOOO!!" she screamed as she watch her friend crumpled to the ground, a pool of dark crimson liquid slowly spreading around the now lifeless body of Cory Avalon. The man silently walks away from the corpse..and everything in front of Yumiko's eyes starts fading away and back to reality..._

Yumiko bolted straight up, the sun outside was shining brightly. _Why am i dreaming about Cory?! she's DEAD! ..no..i couldn't see her face before her death, but now..i can..oh my god, the person has to die first in order for me to know who it is?! THIS IS INSANE!!_ Yumiko screamed inside her head. The alarm clock sounded, Yumiko pounded her fist on the snooze button. She looked at the clock, 7:30 am. "Man! I only slept for four hours?! This is NOT a good way to start a Monday..." She got off her bed and went into the bathroom. On her way there, she peeked into her parents room. _sigh..figures..they already left._ After doing her daily morning routine, she picked out her outfit for school. "I don't really care what to wear anymore, guess i'll just put whateverz on my body." After dressing, Yumiko walked downstairs and was immediately greeted by the aroma of freshly fried bacon and scrambled eggs. She walked into the kitchen and found her brother, Timothy, cooking away. "Smells good bro, i swear you should be a chef later on in life," Yumiko mumbled with a mouthful of eggs. Timothy looked back at his sister and smiled, then walked up to her and stared at her with his chocolate colored eyes. "You're having those dreams again aren't you Yumiko? Don't tell me you're not cause I can see it in your eyes," Timothy whispered. Yumiko gulped down her eggs and chugged down her orange juice. "If you know the answer to that question, then why are you asking my dear brother?" Yumiko shot back. "you know I have those premonition dreams, and they're always about somebody dying..they're either really close to me, or just some complete stranger," Yumiko murmured. Timothy continue to look at his sister, "I just want you to take it easy that's all. I know it's a huge burden for you and how you must feel when you couldn't help you friend--" "Stop Timmy..i..don't want to talk about it, I'm leaving now. See you laters," Yumiko grabbed her backpack and car keys and headed out the door. "...my dear Yumiko, you're not the only one that dreams..." Timothy whispered to himself.

Yumiko parked her car near her school and gathered her things. On her way, she started thinking. _The dream i had last night, the girl was running on a dark empty street..that's not very helpful! There are plenty of those streets here..i better figure it out soon or another death is going to occur..._ her thoughts were broken when some tapped her shoulder. Yumiko turned back and was face to face with Anya. During the past year, Anya was there for Yumiko when she needed someone to talk to, and that's how their friendship grew. Anya smiled, "hey Yumi..how was your weekend?" Before Yumiko replied, she grabbed Anya's arm and pulled her to the side. "I'm having those dreams again...I..I don't know who it is.." Yumiko murmured in a rush. Anya looked back with fear in her eyes. "you mean, the dreams are back??" Yumiko nodded, "that's why I'm telling you this, I want you to be very careful from now on…until I can figure out who that guy in my dreams is," Anya promised Yumiko that she would be careful from now on. "But now, we must get to class..I'll talk to you later Yumi!" and with that, Anya ran in the school building. _I will find out who's killing all these innocent girls…there's no way in hell he's going to kill again!_ Yumiko vowed. The sound of the late bell startled Yumiko. "oh shit! I'm late!!" and she ran into the front building.

Time slowly dragged on, and finally it was after school. Yumiko was about to get into her car when she noticed a nearby bush moved, and there was no wind. _Someone was there watching me...was it the man in my dreams...?_ She got off her car and briskly walked to the bush. There was no trace of saying someone was there. Shaking her head, Yumiko dragged herself back toward her car. _Maybe i was just imagining things...gosh i really need to get some sleep tonight._ It was four in the afternoon, the sky was already turning a light purple on this cold November afternoon. _I have to be alert at all times, must beat that man at his own game.._Yumiko continued down the road in a daze when her phone's ringtone woke her up. "Hello? Hello?! Who is this?! Anya? Timmy??" she yelled into her phone. But silence was the only thing that greeted her. Yumiko was about to hang up when suddenly she hears a faint noise, like someone breathing softly. Yumiko puts the phone closer to her ears and listened intently. "Who is this?! It's not funny! Answer me you stupid moron!" She checked the screen on her phone to check the caller's phone number, but there was none. Then she heard it, "...watch your back my dear...you'll be next..." and the person hung up. Yumiko, with shaky hands took the phone away from her face and threw it to the back of her car. Sweat drops are falling down her face, which had turned to a deathly white. _Who was that? It was killer I'm sure..but how come he knows my phone number?!_ By now, she had parked on the side of the street. Her mind was in a turmoil and her vision hazy. "I..I have to go home and take a HOT shower. Clear my thoughts and think this over thoroughly" and she drove in the direction to her house.

Opening the front door, she went in to a dark house. "Timmy? Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" she called out as she headed for the living room. Nobody was home, not even her parents. "Hmm...well I guess it's just me tonight," Yumiko shrugged. She threw her keys on the coffee table and left her backpack on the sofa. After checking that the doors are all locked, Yumiko climbed the stairs and went into her bedroom. Taking her PJs, Yumiko went into the showers and turned on the hot water at full blast. Steam from the hot water clouded the mirrors. Looking to her left, Yumiko wiped the water vapors off the medicine cabinet. _Look at those bags under my eyes..._Yumiko jabbed at the bags while waiting for the tub to be filled. Frustrated, Yumiko turned away from the mirror and dropped her PJs on the bath counter. She took off her jeans and shirt and stood there in the middle of her bathroom only in her undergarments. A shiver went up her spine. _I feel like something's watching me..ugh YUMIKO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_ she chided. Seeing that the tub is filled to the rim, Yumiko walked over to the bathtub and turned off the water. She stripped off her undergarments and put one leg into the hot, steamy water. "..the water's just right" she sighed, and she lowered her whole body into the water. Yumiko took some scented bath beads and sprinkled them into the water and instantly, the water turned foamy with the scent of lavender reaching her nose. Almost immediately she felt her body relaxed and slowly her eyes started to droop. _Well since I'm alone in the house..i think i'll rest my eyes for a bit in here.._with a yawn, Yumiko fell into a slumber...

_The wind picked up and the girl was running with all her might, away from the being that was chasing her down the dark, empty street. Feeling her strength leaving her, the girl collasped to the ground. The man grabs her and spins her around. Now, she can see on his right hand there was a scar that looks somewhat like a cross. But the next second, there was a blinding light in her eyes and she lets out a scream of fear. The man, once and for all, silenced her bloodcurdling screams with a slash at her throat. The girl crumples to the ground, her unseeing eyes still opened from shock and pain. Having done what he wanted, the man leaves the body and blends in with the darkness of the night..._

Yumiko opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light of her bathroom. She was in the water for so long that it has turned almost cold. Shivering, she stood up and grabbed her bath towel and wrapped it around her body. _I saw more in the dream this time, it gave me a clue..the scar..it looked familiar but i can't say for sure where I have seen that_---her thoughts were broken from a sudden rapping on the bathroom door. Collecting the towel around her naked body, she went to the door. "Who is it?" Yumiko opened a crack big enough for her to peek. Timothy was standing there with a smile on his face. "Well my dear baby sister, I thought you drowned in that tub. Hurry up and get dressed, dinner's ready," he smiled. Yumiko gave her brother a pout. "Alright alright! I'll be down in a minute," and Yumiko closed the door. Leaning against the closed door, Yumiko closed her eyes and her mind began to wander back to her dream. But she shook her head from those thoughts and grabbed her clothes and put them on. Yumiko ran down the stairs, the smell of freshly cooked steak reached her nostrils. "Something smells good!" she exclaimed right when she popped into the dining room. "Mom! Dad! You're home!" Yumiko smiled and gave both of her parents a quick kiss on the cheek. Yumiko forced herself to be cheerful throughout dinnertime, she did not want her parents to worry about her. Afterwards, Yumiko helped her brother clear the table and went upstairs. She walked into her room and softly closed the door behind her. Turning on her desk lamp, Yumiko gazed out the window in front of her. It was a clear night sky, and many stars are scattered across the jet black blanket. Yumiko sighed softly as she gazed at the world beyond her window. She took out her cellphone to check the time. 10:25 pm. "I should start doing my stupid Calculus homework...I hate math." Yumiko grumbled as she took out her calculus book from her backpack. After countless hours, she was done. Stifling a yawn, Yumiko got up and went to the bathroom. She took her toothbrush and puts a glop of toothpaste on it. Absentmindedly, her mind began to wander...

_"No..please don't hurt me.." the girl whimpered as she fell to the ground from fatique. The person cloaked in darkness crept closer to her and brought out a knife from behind. "..no I beg you!! Please--" she cried, using her own hands as shields. The man brought his hand up, revealing the tell-tale scar, and brought it down on the girl's throat, silencing her forever..._

Yumiko dropped her toothbrush and grips the side of the sink until her knuckles turned a pale white. _What was that?! The people in the dream are talking now..but I still couldnt' distinguish their voices!_ Turning on the faucet, Yumiko rinsed her toothbrush and stuck it into a cup. When she walked out of the bathroom, she can hear the sound of the television from her parents' room, her brother's room was dark and she assumed he was asleep already. Going back into her room, she got on her bed and laid there. The moonlight from outside was casting eerie shadows on her white walls. Pulling her blankets higher to her chin, Yumiko closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. _No dreams tonight I hope, I want to sleep peacefully here!_ After tossing and turning a couple of times, Yumiko finally fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
